Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015
Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015 chính thức bắt đầu Rất mong các đô đốc tham gia xây dựng trang này nhằm hướng dẫn cho mọi người cùng hoàn thành event Những cập nhật mới # Chi tiết sự kiện #* Tên gọi: "Phát lệnh! Chiến dịch số 11" (発令！第十一号作戦 - Hatsurei! Dai Juuichi-gou Sakusen) sẽ bắt đầu vào 28/4, kéo dài khoảng 20 ngày. #* Có thể lựa chọn độ khó (Chiến dịch A/B) giống như sự kiện mùa đông. #**Từ map thứ 2 trở đi, cần hoàn thành map trước đó ở chiến dịch A (khó) hoặc B (trung bình) thì mới đủ điều kiện để tiếp tục lựa chọn chiến dịch A ở map tiếp theo. #***VD: #****C → B → A ✓ #****C → C → A × #*Bước đầu của chiến dịch sẽ gồm: #**E-1: Chuẩn bị phát động, Chiến dịch số 11! (第1作戦海域：発動準備、第十一号作戦！) #**E-2: Chiến dịch biển Cà ri lần 2! (第2作戦海域：第二次カレー洋作戦) #**E-3: Phá hoại thông thương tại cảng Bagel (第3作戦海域：ベーグル湾通商破壊戦) #**E-4: Quyết chiến! Chiến dịch tấn công đảo Rilanka (第4作戦海域：決戦！リランカ島攻略作戦) #* E-2 và E-4 dự định sẽ dùng hạm đội liên hợp #* Những tàu đẫ sử dụng để đi E-3 sẽ không thể tham gia E-4 mức A hoặc B. Ngoài ra, những tàu đi E-3 và E-4 sẽ không thể đi E-5 A/B. #** Riêng C (dễ) thì có thể tự do sử dụng. #* Các đô đốc sau khi hoàn thành chiến dịch chính có thể tham gia 2 chiến dịch phụ. Tại map cuối cùng này, toàn bộ tàu đều có thể tham gia ở mọi mức độ. #* Kế hoạch tác chiến sẽ lấy hàng không mẫu hạm làm chủ lực. #* Có khả năng dựa trên trận:Không kích Ấn Độ Dương (Trận đánh thứ 11) #'Tàu mới' #*Sẽ có thiết giáp hạm và hàng không mẫu hạm mới. #**Trong đó thiết giáp hạm là 2 chị em tàu ngoại quốc sinh ra tại Italia. #* Sau khi hoàn thành tới phần giữa của nửa đầu chiến dịch có thể nhận được CV mới. Hoàn thành toàn bộ chiến dịch chính sẽ nhận được tàu ngoại quốc. #* Một số tàu mới khác (?) Cơ chế Điều kiện * Phải có tỉ lệ thắng từ 75% trở lên * Phải có ít nhất 5 chỗ trống cho tàu mới * Phải có ít nhất 20 chỗ trống cho trang bị mới Cơ chế đặc biệt #'Chọn độ khó và thay đổi độ khó'. #* Event gồm 3 mức: Dễ (丙), Trung bình (乙), Khó (甲). #* HQ LV35 sẽ được chọn mức trung bình, HQ LV80 được chọn mức khó. #* Bạn có thể chọn độ khó khác nhau ở mỗi MAP khác nhau. #**Tuy nhiên bắt đầu từ E-2 bạn không thể chọn mức khó (甲) nếu map E-1 trước đó bạn chỉ hoàn thành ở mức Dễ (丙). Những map tiếp theo cũng tương tự như thế. #* Khi thay đổi độ khó, cột máu của Boss sẽ trở về trạng thái đầy như ban đầu. #* Khi dọn xong một MAP (cột máu Boss cạn và biến mất), bạn sẽ KHÔNG THỂ thay đổi độ khó nữa. #* Tùy từng độ khó sẽ cho huân chương khác nhau, thiết bị và nguyên vật liệu khác nhau khi hoàn thành xong từng MAP. #'Hạm đội liên hợp' Events Map E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 E-6 Xem thêm Tham khảo *Chuẩn bị cho sự kiện * * Công cụ hỗ trợ * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (tiếng Nhật) * Effective LoS Calculator (tiếng Nhật) Thảo luận * Kankore VNs FC * Kantai Collection box trên VNSharing * Tài nguyên của bạn trước và sau event. * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-1 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-2 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-3 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-4 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-5 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-6 Live Streams *Mythra stream : http://www.twitch.tv/yukari_mythra *Zak提督's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/bl2w (playing every day of the event from April 28th during 8:00 PM-10:00 PM EST) *ArcticaFrost's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/saberfrost GMT+1 (ArcticaFrost) *Dragonjet's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/jetrico (watching live ripping during maintenance) *Bryakuma's stream : http://www.twitch.tv/akuma_homura *SlashZero's stream: http://hitbox.tv/JenXIII (main) http://www.twitch.tv/jenxiii (mirror) *Sekronashi's stream: http://twitch.tv/sekronashi *Aldourien's stream: http://twitch.tv/aldourien *Blasterion's stream http://twitch.tv/blasterion *Shizen144's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/shizen144 (will start a bit late) *HandgunOtonashi's Stream : http://www.twitch.tv/handgunotonashi (Frontlining if no shiplock) *EchoHolic's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/EchoHolic GMT +8 (120% Quality Salt) *Yukiechi's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/yukiechi *Tommy2806's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/tommy161911 4am EST to 6am EST daily. *Raven's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/ravenwentfullham mostly Japan midnight (11PM-7AM JST) *Faeriedust's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/zeekcannon often between 7AM and 2PM GMT+9 daily *FuuzenKazera's stream :http://www.twitch.tv/fuuzenkazera no specific stream time but will stream every day during event period *Daxyn's stream: http://twitch.tv/Daxyn Everyday at 1PM GMT and 11PM GMT (￣▽￣)7 *Dechidechi's stream: http://twitch.tv/Dechidechi frontlining and will stream until everything is cleared. *Knighteo's steam: http://connectcast.tv/knighteo Everyday around 3pm to 1am JST